Somewhere, Somehow
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: He looked beautiful standing there in the moonlight, he was my best friend, my fiancé, and my lover. I had known him since I was 5 and a few years ago he asked me to marry him. I was officially the luckiest girl in the world. Why did it have to end? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Bpov

He looked beautiful standing there in the moonlight, he was my best friend, my fiancé, and my lover. I had known him since I was 5 and a few years ago he asked me to marry him. I was officially the luckiest girl in the world. Granted I was only 16 at the time he asked but I knew we were meant to be.

"Bella?" he questioned since I had stopped walking to look at him. He grabbed both of my hands and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you," I whispered as he moved his hand to my chin gently moving it so he could kiss me on the lips.

"You ready to go?" Edward questioned pulling me to the car.

"Do we have to? I mean, we don't have to go to graduation tomorrow," I whined and he just laughed at me.

"I promise we will hang out longer tomorrow, I want everything to be perfect for our graduation and Charlie will kill me if I don't get you home before curfew this time," he stated kissing my forehead. I stomped my feet a little which only caused Edward to chuckle at me while I let him pull me to his Volvo.

He opened the door for me and I slid in as he closed the door and went to the driver side.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I questioned messing with the radio as he started the car.

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" he countered as I stopped on a station that was playing a good song. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know I hate surprises," I stated. He just laughed and turned the corner. A horn blasted and I turned my head to see a semi coming at us. I braced myself for impact as Edward swerved to the right to avoid the semi hitting my side of the car.

"I love you," he whispered as I squeezed my eyes shut as pain overtook my body and I blacked out.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_"I'm sorry, she's not gonna make it," I heard someone say and I heard a high pitch wail. My mother._

_ "There has to be something you can do," I heard Charlie state as the doctor sighed._

_ "We have done everything humanly possible to try to save her. I'm sorry. If she wouldn't have thrown her body over Edwards she would have made it but would have most likely been paralyzed for life. She saved his life," the doctor explained walking away, "it's best to say your final goodbyes."_

_ Everything else was a blur to me until I felt someone grab my hand._

_ "Why did you do it? Please come home to me, Bella, please, I need you, I love you so damn much just open your eyes, stay with me," Edward chocked out as I felt hot tears fall onto my face. He slipped something onto my finger and kissed my lips, "I'll love you forever, my Bella. You are the only one I could ever be with. Wait for me love."_

_ With that he left and the nurse came in. I don't remember what happened after that, only pain that overtook my body. It was mind blowing and I couldn't find my voice to scream out in agony._

"Bella? Are you with us?" a lady questioned placing her hand on my arm. My eyes fluttered open as I took in my surroundings.

"What's going on?" I questioned and then made a weird face. That wasn't my voice and since when did everything become so clear?

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out on me," she stated and I just nodded my head numbly, "you're a Vampire."

I sat in shock for a minute before bursting out laughing, "nice joke, but seriously, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath before jumping into a full explanation as to what happened and how I had came to be in my current situation.

Apparently when I decided last minute to throw myself onto Edward we had hit a light post and the semi truck sideswiped us causing the wheel guard to fly off successfully breaking through the windshield. The pole had impaled me right below my heart and the doctors said I had lost too much blood too fast. I couldn't regret my decision to jump over Edward, if I hadn't the pole would have went through his heart, better me than him.

"Hey, are you alright?" the lady questioned as I nodded my head.

"What's your name anyway?" I questioned looking at her.

"Alice Cullen, I was walking by when I heard what had happened and I couldn't just let you die like that," she explained and I nodded.

"What were you doing in the area?" I questioned as she sat down next to me.

"My adopted parents moved to a new area to start over, you know. The coven I'm a part of are different from most vampires. We only drink animal blood and we like having human contact. My father is a doctor and my mom is an interior designer. My brothers name is Emmett who is married to Rosalie and my husbands name is Jasper. He will be returning here in a few days. Well, since we look so young we go to high school to keep up appearances…"

"Is that safe? I mean, what if one of you guys slips up?" I questioned.

"We help each other keep control. Well, the point is, is that I didn't feel like moving with them this time, I wanted to go off on my own for a few years and Jasper came with me. Oh! I hope you don't hate me! I just saw you laying there and I couldn't just let you die. I thought we could be friends," she explained in a rush.

"What about Edward?" I whispered.

"He thinks your dead," she leaned forward and hugged me, "I'm sorry. He's going to live with some family members in Washington, at least that is what I heard."

"I hope he is okay," I stated looking at my hands. My eyes landed on the two rings on my left ring finger. I took one off and smiled. It was the wedding ring he was going to give me on our wedding day. _Can I Keep You? _I giggled a little when I read the engraving on the inside. Our inside joke from when we were children, well, not really a joke, we just watched Casper the friendly ghost one too many times, "what happens now?"

"Well, I should take you hunting," she stated simply and I just nodded my head following her out the door.

Everything was happening so fast I didn't think my brain could process all the information I was being told. I had died, well not really but I wasn't exactly alive. I was a vampire and I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs and stomp my feet like a little kid who didn't get her way.

"Everything is going to be ok," I heard Alice say as we reached the wood she had brought me to. It's amazing how quickly my new instincts overtook me. Alice seemed pretty impressed when I pounced on the mountain lion without having to be instructed on how to go in for the kill.

______

"Hey, I see you found Bella," a guy I didn't recognize waltzed in the door. I sat there for a minute as Alice ran up to the guy and just stood in front of him with a goofy grin on her face. I figured he must he Jasper.

"I got to her just in time, everything is going to work out perfectly now, we just have to wait until the time is right," she stated pulling Jasper over to me. I stood up to shake his hand but he pulled me into a hug as I stood there in shock for a moment.

"Well, any friend to Alice is family to me so it's nice to meet you Bella, I know this must be really weird for you but I assure you everything will be alright," he explained as I hugged him back.

"Thanks, you guys are great," I forced a smile as I stepped back and looked at the two in front of me. They looked to be so in love it was hard to look at them and not think of Edward, "so where were you guys heading before detouring to come save me?"

"Well, we were just going to go to travel around. We have to hide during the day if the sun is out but I want to see the world! I love shopping and I wanted to hit as many stores as I could!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"From what you have told me about newborns, I don't think it would be a good idea if I went," I stated sadly. I would love to travel, I have always wanted to since I was little but I didn't want to take the risk.

"Of don't worry, by time we get to the places we need to be we will have your thirst under control. You have outstanding restraint for a newborn, I've seen it," Alice explained quickly and I just stared at her. She saw it?? That didn't make since.

"Alice, darling, I think you just utterly confused her," Jasper laughed.

"Oh I guess I did, I can see the future! It's one of my gifts but it has it's downfalls," she explained.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I questioned causing Alice to jump in glee. She grabbed my hand and dragged Jasper and me out the door. Little did I know that this was going to be the beginning to a wonderful friendship.

**~50 years later~**

"Come on Alice, where are we going?" I asked front the backseat of her Porsche.

"It's a surprise," she squealed pulling into the driveway of what looked like a mansion. I was reluctant to come here, I begged and pleaded with Alice to let me go off on my own but when Alice gives you the puppy dog face, you don't say no. This leads me to my current predicament. Me being forced to go to Forks, Washington. The place Edward had lived before he moved to California and met me. The place where he would most likely met a wonderful woman and fell madly in love with.

A man ran outside and opened the door for Alice as Jasper held his hand out to help me out of the car.

"Alice, it's so great to see you, how are you?" the man questioned pulling her into a hug.

"Everything has been great, I have to introduce you to someone!" she stated before gesturing to me. I walked up next to her and extended my hand.

"Well, hello, I'm Charlise, you must be Bella, I have heard a lot about you," he introduced shaking my hand.

"I've heard a lot about you also, I'm gad to finally meet you," we entered the house and I was immediately in the arms of a really big dude. Take my word on it, he was huge!

"This must be my new sister!" he boomed and I could only guess that he was Emmett. A tall blonde stood toward the back of the room with her arms crossed, she didn't look too happy to see me.

"It's nice to meet you all, I have heard so much about all of you," I inclined my head slightly to Rosalie and Esme gave me a hug.

"I heard you are into music," Esme stated before pulling me into a room with a grand piano in it.

"Oh my God! Whose is this?" I exclaimed walking over to it. I ran my fingers over the keys and smiled up at the family as they watched me.

"My other sons, he is away for the moment visiting some friends but he loves the piano so we decided to get it for him. Will you play us something?" Esme questioned as I sat at the bench in front of it. I hadn't played the piano since the last time I saw Edward.

"I might be a little rusty, it's been awhile," I stated playing a random tune that I remembered from my childhood. Edward would play it for me all the time and I eventually figured out how to play it. I was going to play it for him after graduation, I thought he would be proud of me. I got to the middle of the song and memories were running around my mind and I got choked up. I jumped up and ran out of the room and out of the house.

"Let her go," I heard Alice say holding onto Jaspers arm as I ran down the driveway and out of their view.

I don't know how long I ran but I found myself at the cemetery. I pushed the gate open and just looked around. I didn't know any of these people. Why the hell was I here? I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

"It's so hard without you here," I said to nobody but myself. If I could cry I would be bawling like a baby. Something caught my eye and I got up to go over to look at the gravestone.

_ Edward Masen_

_ June 20,1986- June 20, 2006_

_ "Always and Forever"_

I fell to my knees and started hitting the ground with my fists as I sobbed uncontrollably now. It wasn't right, none of it was right. How did he die when he was 20? How!?

"What did you do?" I whispered digging my fingernails into the dirt below me. I stayed there all night just lying on his grave.

read and review. Tell me if ya like it and I'll update lol this will only be a two-shot I think...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song

BPOV

Alice is going to kill me, like seriously kill me. After I had got done moping around at Edwards grave I ran to the airport. Why the airport you ask, I was going to California. Yep, you heard me right, California. I was risking everything Alice had given me, mostly the whole stay out of the sunlight bit.

It was too late to change my mind now considering I was already on the plan and almost there. I'm sure Alice's family appreciated me just up and ditching. Way to make a good first impression. The plane landed and I hurried off putting the hood to my hoodie over my head so the sun couldn't hit my skin.

A feeling overwhelmed me and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. My chest hurt, like my heart was aching for something. Of course it was, I had just found out Edward was dead! I would have rather he did get married to someone else instead of being six feet under. I sacrificed myself for nothing. He only lived for 2 years after the accident and I didn't even know how it happened.

I walked the path I knew all too well to my old house. I saw two cars in the driveway indicating that my parents were home. When I had died my parents' had been divorced but shortly after everything was said and done Alice showed me a newspaper that announced their engagement. I think that was the happiest day of my undead life, my parents could be happy.

My legs lead me to the cemetery as I bent down to the grave that I never wanted to visit, Mine. I don't know why I had come here but I felt like I had to.

_Isabella Swan_

_September 13,1986- June 10, 2004_

"_Beloved Daughter"_

_Will be in our hearts always_

There were flowers, someone had left flowers. I bent down and ran my fingers over the engraved stone, it was eerie being here so I stood back up and turned to go to my next destination. The beach, the last time I saw him. I needed closure, I needed to be in the last spot where we had been together. The sun was setting so all the people were slowly packing their things and leaving. Once it was safe I removed my hoodie and walked to the spot Edward and I had stood 50 years before.

I walked along the beach with my ipod blaring in my ears, everywhere I looked there was something that reminded me of him. Our first kiss was at this beach, when he told me he loved me we were here. I zoned out for a moment and let the music I was listening to overtake my mind. Too bad it was the song that was playing on the radio the night if the accident I started lip singing and then actually singing.

"If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah.

I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow.

If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away,yeah.."

I fell to the ground and look at the night sky, the sand felt good to lay in and I remember coming here to think all the time when I was in high school. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly answered it while turning my ipod off.

"Hey Alice," I said weakly into the phone.

"Hey, there is a flight leaving in about an hour, don't worry about what happened earlier, they all understand," Alice stated, I loved her sometimes, like right now when she knew I needed to go off on my own and when I wanted to come back.

"Thanks your awesome," I smiled sitting up to watch the ocean.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed hanging up. I stood to my feet glancing around the area once more.

"Goodbye," I whispered before heading to the airport once again. I don't know why I had thought this would be a good idea. 8 hour plane rides aren't exactly that great.

I made it back to Forks, Washington and walked up the driveway where we were staying. There was a new car in the driveway and I stopped to look at it. It looked just like the one Edward had so long ago. I ran my fingers on the side of the car while looking in the window. I was overthinking things. This couldn't be the same car, that car got totaled. I got angry for a moment and accidentally scratch the car with my fingernails. Oh well.

I walked up to the door and before I could knock Alice threw the door open and embraced me.

"You look like crap," she stated simply as I hugged her back.

"Well then it matches my mood," I whispered.

"My brother is here, do you want to meet him?" she questioned and I shook my head.

"I will later," I said as she lead me up to the room I would be staying in. She went off to hang out with Jasper as I started to unpack some of my things. I heard someone playing the piano in the other room and the melody was soothing as I stopped to listen. I got lost in the music until the person slammed their hands down on the keys causing a god awful sound to fill the air which also caused me to jump. It was moments like these that I was glad I wasn't human or I would have died of a heart attack.

Against my better judgment I went to see what the problem was. I walked down the hallway noticing that nobody was in sight, maybe they went hunting or something. The door was cracked and I peaked inside. A man sat at the piano with his head in his hands. I stood there debating if I should go in or not.

"Go away," he snapped and I frowned glaring at his back. _ Jerk._

I slammed the door and went to go sit on the porch. I sat there looking at the scenery. I heard the door open behind me not too long after but I didn't move.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, today is just a bad day for me," he stated and I just shrugged.

"I shouldn't have come here," I whispered. I knew it was a bad day for me, today was the day I had died.

"Alice said she was bringing someone with her, I just met Alice actually, she seems nice. What's your name?" he questioned leaning up against the house.

"Bella," I said as I heard him take a step forward.

"What?" he breathed causing me to jump off the porch and turn around to face him. I was going to say something until I met his gaze and all I could do was stare at him. I'm pretty sure I looked kind of stupid standing there with my mouth wide open. He slowly made his way to stand in front of me. I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"Is this real?" I whispered as he extended his hand to move a piece of my hair behind my ear. He cupped my cheek with his hand and tilted my head back a little.

"How are you here?" he asked placing his forehead on mine.

"Alice," I stated as he ran both of his hands through my hair before crashing his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and returned his kiss. He smiled against my lips as he pulled me closer to his body. It felt so right to be in his arms again. We pulled away after a few minutes and just held each other.

"How are you here?' I questioned as he sighed.

"I tried to kill myself," he whispered holding me tighter, "Charlise found me."

I stood there trying to take everything in. Edward was here, standing before me, alive.

"Edward, I love you," I said cuddling into him.

"Can I keep you?" he breathed into my ear and I giggled.

"Always and Forever," I answered back as he picked me up and spun me around, both of us laughing with joy.

"I love you," he kissed my forehead as I suddenly remembered something.

"Don't be mad okay…" I started as he gave me a confused look, "I scratched your Volvo."

Before he could do or say anything I ran into the house and to my room. Next thing I know I'm tackled onto the bed with Edward pinning me down.

"You're going to have to pay me for the damages somehow," he whispered nibbling on my ear.

"I can think of a few ways," I smirked as he attacked my lips in a passionate kiss. God I loved this man.

~End~

Read enjoy review…. Hope you liked it. This is yet another story I wrote out of pure boredom.


End file.
